nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Serial Killers II
The Serial Killers are a tag team in NoDQ CAW consisting of Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers. The duo first teamed in Season 1 before re-forming much later on. Note that their team name is only ever announced as the Serial Killers, the II is to differentiate them from Myers' previous team of the same name. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 The team first worked together against Superman and the Terminator, which proved to be an easy victory for them as the Terminator betrayed Superman, allowing Michael Myers to wear the Man of Steel down. After the match, Freddy Krueger turned on Myers and attacked him as the two were due to take part in the King of Horror match at Impact as enemies. Season 6 The team joined forces one more in Season 6 to face the Street Fighters to determine new #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Despite their past differences, the team worked well together and an Elm Street Driver from Freddy Krueger allowed the team to pick up the victory. The team would cash in their Championship opportunity at Going the Distance against reigning Champions the Dark Alliance. Showing determination in the match, the challengers refused to give the Champions an easy time, with Michael Myers getting right up after being hit by a Duo ZDT by Las Vegas Link. However, Myers would be bested by a bridging Back Suplex to allow the Champions to retain. Season 8 The duo would rejoin forces in Season 8. After a series of eerie vignettes aired, teasing their alliance, Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers would attack Link at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6 as a statement of intent- they wanted Link and Superman's NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. At The Road to Title Haunt 3, the two faced Conehead and Rocky Balboa in a #1 Contenders' match for the Championship. Despite Conehead showing more resilience than usual, actually kicking out of a pinfall at a 2-count for a change, a 10/31 from Myers was enough to win the match for his team. The challengers would face Champions Superman and Link at Title Haunt in a Hardcore Match for the Championship. A double neckbreaker through a ringside commentary table put Link completely out of the match, making Superman easy prey for a series of double-team moves, allowing the Champions to come out victorious. The new Champions' first defence would come at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8 against Spider-Man and Batman. Against the tough superheroes, the Champions were put to the limit and were pinned simultaneously following a pair of strong moves from the challengers- Freddy would kick out at a 2-count but Myers would not as the referee counted both pins at the same time. Wreckless Warzone would prove to be a better evening for the now former Champions as they took on Mr. Clean and Sagat in a First Blood Match. Very comfortable in this brutal environment, Freddy picked up the win and the point for Team Jason by making Sagat bleed in the Iron Claw. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, Freddy and Myers would again face Spider-Man and Batman, this time in a Ladder Match for the Championship. It would be a close contest as Freddy and Batman would reach for the belts simultaneously. However, in the end, Batman would be the one to grab the belts and win the match for his team, scuppering the Serial Killers' chances of another reign with the gold. Double Team/Finishing Moves *Double Flapjack *Spike Piledriver *Oregotokare *High Angle Neck Breaker *Solid Shooter *Double Flapjack Category:Tag Teams